Software vendors typically include a help function for use in a corresponding graphical user interface application. As well known, the help function attempts to teach a respective user of the host application how to use different features supported by the host application.
As an alternative to help functionality provided by a respective software vendor, a user can initiate a search on the Internet to find help information available on-line to learn about different functionality supported by vendor software. According to such methods, the user must view a list of available websites and search by trial and error to find useful help information.